El prometido
by slashdragon
Summary: Hace 16 años los padres de Harry sin saberlo firmaron un contrato matrimonial el cual lo une con una chica desconocida. Ahora Voldemort tratará de aprovechar esta circunstancia parta controlar a Harry.


ATENCI"N: Se que esta historia les parecerá extraña y tengo la sensación de que les costará un poco de trabajo entenderla. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos antes de comenzar. 1. Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son obra de la escritora Joan Kathleen Rowling (salvo algunos que he insertado.) 2. La escritora no menciona cual era el nombre del abuelo de Harry Potter así que me lo he inventado, dado que este personaje tiene que ver mucho en el desarrollo de la historia.

También me he tomado la libertad de incluir un personaje femenino de la serie de televisión "The worst witch" que es de la autoría de la escritora Jill Murphy.

El prometido. Capitulo 1.

El inicio de todo.

Era una noche de las más lluviosas de esa temporada, y en la casa de la familia Potter un anciano en cama y otro sentado charlaban algo de suma importancia.

-...Es la tradición Keneth, así ha sido durante siglos.

-Lo se Raymond, y por eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

-De hecho Keneth, me alegro que así sea, sin embargo ¿estarán de acuerdo James y su esposa?.

-No te preocupes por eso Raymond, aunque yo se que James es muy rebelde y en ocasiones arrogante, lo haremos de manera que el no pueda reaccionar. Después de todo, ¿quién se puede negar a la voluntad de un viejo moribundo?.

-¡Moribundo y zorro!.

Ambos viejos rieron de buena gana y siguieron la charla animadamente hasta muy tarde.

Meses después en una casa pequeña del valle de Godric Hollow,los preparativos para una fiesta se llevaba a cabo: el bautismo mágico del hijo del matrimonio Potter.

-¡Oye James!, ¿no se te hace que ya se tardó mucho el juez que va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia?.

-¿Juez, qué juez Sirius?.

-¿No te lo ha dicho James Lily?.

-¿No me ha dicho qué?.- Dijo la joven y en su mirada había cierto peligro-.

-Que Dumbledore se disculpó así que tuvimos que llamar a un juez del ministerio.

-¿Es verdad eso James?.

-Si mi amor ya pensaba decírtelo, pero es que con tantas cosas por hacer se me pasó.

Lily lanzó un bufido y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina farfullando algo así como "¡hombres!".

-Y eso que todavía no le dices lo del viejo Raymond.

-Sirius tiene razón James, yo que tu le decía ahora mismo porque si no va a ser peor.

-No creo que se lo tome tan mal Remus.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo James, sabes que Lily no confía mucho en esa familia.

-Y a menos que quieras convertirte en "cornamenta" y salir huyendo para salvar el pellejo, yo, en tu lugar se lo contaría.

-¡Pues si no hay otro remedio!.

-Suerte, la necesitarás.

James se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su esposa.

-Lily... ¿estás enfadada?.

-No es eso amor, pero es que siempre me entero al último de las cosas que pasan.

-¿A que te refieres cariño?.

-A que siempre son tus amigos los que saben antes que yo lo que pasa, a eso me refiero.

-Ohh ¡vamos cariño, no estarás celosa de mis amigos! ¿o si?

-¡No estoy celosa!, pero me revienta que no me digas lo que esta pasando y siempre sea yo la que se entera al último.

-A propósito de enterarse... er... ¿a que no sabes quién va a oficiar la ceremonia amorcito? (¡gulp!).

-¿Quién?

-¿Recuerdas al viejo Raymond Hallow?.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿qué con él?.

-Pues... pues...

-¡POR DIOS JAMES DIME QUE RAYOS PASA!.

-Es el viejo Raymond quien va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia mi vida.

-¿ESE VIEJO MOHOSO?, ¡POR DIOS JAMES YA SABES LO QUE PIENSO DE ESA FAMILIA!.

-Si querida pero es el único juez que encontramos después de que Dumbledore se disculpó, ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, los invitados están por llegar.

-Esto tendremos que platicarlo en cuanto termine la fiesta James.

-Esta bien amor, sólo quiero que no te enfades conmigo.

James abrazó a su esposa y tiernamente le besó los labios. El beso surtió el efecto deseado por James su esposa se tranquilizó y continuaron besándose por un buen rato, hasta que un llanto de bebé que provenía de una delas habitaciones los interrumpió.

-¿Le diste de comer a Harry querido?.

- Hace menos de una hora.

-Entonces seguramente quiere que le cambie el pañal.

-¿Es muy necesario?.

-¡james!, ¡claro que es necesario!.

-Voy entonces, pero en la noche me desquito.

-Loco.

James salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa Lily sumida en sus pensamientos. Dijeran lo que dijeran, ella no confiaba mucho en la familia Hallow, y sólo rogaba porque las cosas salieran bien esa noche.

Esa noche, uno a uno los invitados comenzaron a llegar. De hecho más que fiesta era una reunión con sus amigos más íntimos. Las cosas no estaban como para hacer grandes fiestas y ya de por sí estaban arriesgando demasiado.

-¡Por fin llegas colagusano!

-Remus, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no llames por su apodo a las personas en esta casa?, me revienta.

-Perdona Lily lo olvidaba.

-Ya esta aquí el juez, tardó mucho para salir pero por fin llegamos.

-No lo veo.

-Fue al servicio.

El sonido del timbre puso a todos los presentes en alerta y a un tiempo todos sacaron su varita.

-No hay porque alarmarse - dijo la voz de un hombre que parecía muy anciano- Es mi hijo, me dijo que iba a llegar por tierra ya que le pareció de muy mala educación aparecerse en casa extraña.

Lily frunció el ceño y miró interrogativamente a James.

-Oh, disculpen mi torpeza, pero no les dije que había invitado a mi hijo.

De hecho, invité a mi nieta, pero como comprenderán ella no puede valerse por sí misma acaba de nacer casualmente el mismo día que su bebé. Espero que no les incomode.

-No por supuesto, señor Hallow.-James dijo esto más por educación que por otra cosa. La verdad corrían rumores de que el hijo del señor Hallow se había hecho mortífago, y pensaba que estaban corriendo demasiado riesgo.

Peter abrió la puerta y entonces entró un hombre joven de aproximadamente 20 años, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado su nariz respingada y su vestuario lujoso daban a aquel joven la apariencia de alguien que pertenecía a la nobleza, en brazos llevaba a una niña recién nacida.

-Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches –respondieron todos al unísono-.

-Disculpen la demora pero no fue fácil dar con esta dirección, el pueblo esta algo... lejos.

-Bueno basta ya de charla por el momento, quiero presentarles a mi hijo Malcom Hallow.

Todos los presentes hicieron un ademán con la cabeza para saludarlo.

-Y ahora creo que es hora de comenzar la ceremonia antes de que se haga más tarde. ¿Podrían traer al bebé hasta acá?.

Muy a su pesar, Lily llevó al pequeño hacia donde estaba el juez.

-Bien, ahora por favor hijo, trae a la pequeña.

-¿Qué significa esto?.-Dijo alterada Lily-.

-No se preocupe señora Potter, es sólo parte de la ceremonia.

-Eso no es lo que me dijeron.

-Lily tiene razón señor Hallow, no sabíamos que además de nuestro hijo tuviera que estar presente otra niña.

-Mira James: Tu padre antes de morir me dijo que deseaba que celebráramos la ceremonia de bautizo de tu hijo junto con la de mi nieta. Y puesto que es la última voluntad de un moribundo no creo que tu quieras no cumplirla y si no me crees, aquí tengo un vociferador escrito por el mismo donde expresa su voluntad.

De un portafolios de cuero el viejo sacó varios pergaminos y un sobre rojo. Al abrirlo una voz potente de alguien que era muy conocido por James retumbó dentro de la habitación.

-"JAMES, ES MI VOLUNTAD QUE LA CEREMONIA DE BAUTIZO DE TU HIJO SE LLEVE A CABO JUNTO CON LA NIETA DE MI QUERIDO AMIGO RAYMOND HALLOW. ES UNA TRADICI"N DE FAMILIA ( AUNQUE S"LO TU LA ROMPISTE), Y ES MI DESEO QUE SE SIGA CON ESTA TRADICI"N.

HAZLO COMO UN FAVOR A LA MEMORIA DE UN MORIBUNDO.

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados ante tal revelación. Sabían que la última voluntad de un moribundo era casi como un decreto.

Derrotados Lily , James y sus amigos no tuvieron mas que aceptar que la ceremonia se llevara de esa manera.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, de hecho más sencilla de lo que todos esperaban, sin embargo a la hora de poner las firmas de los padres de ambos niños, tanto James como Sirius y Lily se mostraron reticentes a hacerlo.

-¡Por favor señores! Ya les he dicho que los bebés no corren ningún peligro es sólo una ceremonia tradicional a la usanza de las familias Potter y Hallow no hay peligro en eso.

Aún con cierto recelo tanto Sirius como Lily y James por fin firmaron el documento.

Cuando la reunión hubo terminado y los invitados ya se marchaban, Peter Pettigrew se acerco hacia donde estaba Malcom Hallow y, discretamente lo llevó a un lugar donde nadie pudo escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Así que el buen Malcom Hallow se dignó venir a la fiesta

-No es que fuera mi voluntad colagusano, mi padre me hizo venir dice que era indispensable que trajera a la pequeña Ethel.

-¿Te dijo porqué?

-Bueno supongo que sabes guardar secretos.

-Por supuesto- dijo colagusano y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rechoncho rostro.

-Bien, en realidad el documento que acaban de firmar tus amigos es un contrato matrimonial de tipo vinculatorio, esto significa que al cumplir 16 años automáticamente estarán casados.

-¿Pero porqué tu padre hizo eso?.

-Ya sabes como son los viejos colagusano, mi padre piensa que de llegar a pasarme algo a mí no quiere que mi hija quede desprotegida.

-¿Porqué habría de pasarte algo a ti?.

-Mi padre dice que si sigo los pasos en los que ando él no duda que pronto me matarán.

-¡Tonterías Malcom!. Todo lo contrario, si sigues por estos pasos nada ni nadie podría dañarte te lo digo por experiencia.

Una mirada siniestra envolvió al joven provocando que se estremeciera.

-Vaya Malcom, pensé que si sabías ser discreto, pero veo que no así que tendrás que olvidar lo que platicaste con este sujeto. Y sin darles oportunidad siquiera, les lanzo a ambos un hechizo desmemorizante.

-Con eso será suficiente-se dijo a sí mismo-. Acto seguido se llevó a su hijo y a su nieta de vuelta a su hogar después de todo, su misión ya estaba cumplida.

16 años después...

-...Así que por fin lograste romper el hechizo desmemorizante colagusano- dijo una voz aguda y fría casi como un silbido-.

-Si amo después de tantos años, y gracias a su ayuda.

-¿Y bien colagusano qué es eso tan importante que según tu me podría servir.

-Amo, hace 16 años y sin saberlo ellos, los padres de Potter –su voz tembló ligeramente al decir esto-, firmaron un contrato matrimonial de tipo vinculatorio con la familia Hallow. Si no mal recuerdo una copia de ese documento debe estar en el ministerio y una copia debe tenerla la viuda de Hallow.

-¿Y cómo se supone que nos puede servir esa información colagusano?.

-Mi señor hasta donde tengo entendido si uno de los contrayentes no tiene padres o tutor responsable y no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y la otra parte exige sus derechos matrimoniales inmediatamente la tutoría pasa a ser del demandeante.

-¿Y eso que?

-Eso significaría que si Potter no tiene padres, y la madre de la chica con quien esta casado demanda su tutela inmediatamente la obtendría.

-Eres menos estúpido de lo que yo pensaba colagusano

-Gracias mi señor.

-Bien, entonces no pierdas tiempo y averigua como encontrar a la viuda Hallow.


End file.
